


The Evil Sweater

by ZaiBan2989



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And tagging really is too much fun, And yes Kaito is very specific with his hot chocolate, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homey Fluff, Humor, Kaito is scared, M/M, Not my best work but hey, Oh and let me know if you figured out where this fic was going, Romantic Fluff, Shinichi is a good boyfriend, definitely fluff, i just love them so much, i really wanted to write this, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: Shinichi was worried now. What happened for Kaito to behave like this? He sounded perfectly fine when he entered the library. It was only after he got close to him that Kaito started panicking....Wait a minute.Shinichi looked down at himself and realisation struck him right then.Oh boy...he thought, annoyed with himself. No wonder the magician thief was losing it.





	The Evil Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlein34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlein34/gifts).



> Hello Minna-san~!
> 
> Firstly, let me disclaim that DC/MK do not belong to me.
> 
> Secondly, this was supposed to go in the [Magic KaiShin KIDCon Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/series/862564), but once again, too long to fit there. **frustated**
> 
> Thirdly, this is for my BFF who was asking for another KaiShin story!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the read, I just really wanted to write this ficlet! :D

It was just another winter afternoon at home with Shinichi, away from the rest of world. One would think that Kaito would be bored, locked up like they were in the mansion with nothing but books to keep them company, but he really wasn't. He thoroughly enjoyed his alone time with the detective. After all, they were both so busy with their usual schedules, they barely had time to see each other lately. And Kaito really missed Shinichi.

 _Between solving crimes and stealing gems you'd think there'd be a middle ground_ , he thought, a bit ironically.

Shaking his head to take his mind off these petty thoughts, Kaito slowly made his way from the kitchen to the Kudou library. He was holding two cups in his hands, filled with hot, boiling drinks. One with what he usually referred to as the "Depth of Despair", meaning Shinichi's favorite unsweetened and very strong black coffee ( _how was this even a drink?!)_ , and the other one with his very own "Sweet Heaven", his homemade hot chocolate topped with three layers of whipped cream, seven marshmallows and eighteen sprinkles of white chocolate. 

He walked in the library with a content smile on his face, his heart swelling with fondness at the sight of Shinichi sitting lazily on the side of the couch. Kaito could only see the back of his head, his permanent little cowlick pointing defiantly at him. It honestly made Kaito want to mess with the neat hairstyle and have it as disorganised as his own. A Shinichi with messed up hair, who looked like he just woke up from a torrid sex-night with him, was something Kaito always enjoyed seeing. The detective was just so _hot_. _Always..._

But he knew for a fact his boyfriend would probably scold him for bothering him while he was busy reading the new volume of Detective Samonji. Shinichi was such a _dork_ sometimes, really. But Kaito loved it.

"Shin-chan..." he started with a soft voice, carefully closing the distance between the door and the couch, cups in hands. "Time for a snack-break."

"M'kay. One minute. Last page..."

Kaito's smile was now reaching his eyes. _God_ , his nerdy boyfriend was really too adorable. He sighed happily, silently thanking Lady Luck or whoever was up there to have brought the detective in his life.

"Well, at least take your awful drink from me before it gets cold and... and... " he stopped in mid-track, staring with wide eyes at Shinichi. "Wha-What is THAT?" he almost screamed, panicked. 

Sensing the distress in his boyfriend's voice, Shinichi looked up from his book, turning himself towards Kaito.

"What is what?" he asked, confused and concerned. Kaito looked pale and horrified. "Are you alright?"

The detective became even more perplexed when he saw Kaito taking a few steps back, cups shaking with some of the beverages spilling on the magician's hands. _That must burn..._ , he thought idly.

"Kaito, what's going on?" he asked again, this time getting up to reach for him.

"AAAH!! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Wha-? Why?"

Shinichi was worried now. What happened for Kaito to behave like this? He sounded perfectly fine when he entered the library. It was only after he got close to him that Kaito started panicking. Did he see Shinichi do something weird? Did he have something on his face? But he didn't do anything all day besides reading in the library. Although he remembered getting up twice. One time to use the bathroom and the other one to change into something warmer because he was feeling cold, and... _Wait a minute_. Shinichi looked down at himself and realisation struck him right then. _Oh boy..._ he thought, annoyed with himself. No wonder the magician thief was losing it.

"Kai, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice," he started, this time taking a step away from his boyfriend. He was such an _idiot_.

"J-Just... t-take it off..." was the whimper he received as an answer.

The detective nodded quickly, doing what was asked without a second thought. He pulled out the sleeves of his sweater, removing it in a hurry and tossing it by the library door. He was feeling cold with only a thin shirt on him, but he didn't care. Kaito was more important right now.

"Is it ok, now?" he asked softly, still feeling terribly guilty.

"Y-Yeah."

"Can I come closer and give you a hug?"

Kaito gave him a tiny smile, nodding his head in approval. His heart was still beating furiously in his chest and he couldn't help but glance every two seconds at the sweater lying on the floor a few meters away. When he felt Shinichi's hands on his shoulders, he jolted a little and spilled some more coffee and hot chocolate on his hands.

"I'm really sorry, Kai. I didn't really check when I went to get it," the detective said apologetically.

Shinichi then took the drinks from his boyfriend's hands and set them on the desk, reaching for a tissue at the same time in order to clean the thief's sullied fingers.

"I hope you didn't burn yourself with these," he said, slightly bothered.

"No. No, it's ok," Kaito answered, his voice almost back to normal. "And I'm ok..." he added, dropping his head on the detective's shoulder to initiate a hug he very much needed. "I'm sorry, too."

"Why are you the one sorry, here?"

"Because... this is stupid."

Shinichi let out a small sigh, wrapping his arms around Kaito's waist. He then pulled the magician closer to him, hugging him tightly while resting his chin in his boyfriend's messy hair.

"It's not stupid, Kai. It could happen to anyone, and I would never laugh at you for it."

"I know. But still..."

"Still nothing. You can't control it. And I should have just payed attention to what I was wearing in the first place," he continued, pulling a bit away from Kaito to give him a small peck on the lips. "Forgive me?"

Kaito shook his head, tightening his hold on the detective's shirt. _How was he supposed to even be upset and mad at someone so thoughtful and caring_ , he mused before leaning in to share a long kiss with Shinichi.

"There's nothing to forgive, Shin-chan."

"Well, how about we skip snack-break and head out for dinner instead?"

"Dinner at 5?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Kaito laughed at this. _Indeed, it wouldn't._

"Ok, let's go then."

They headed out of the library hands in hands, Kaito glueing himself to Shinichi in an attempt to stay as far as possible from the sweater still lying proudly on the floor. Too busy eyeing the evil garment, he didn't notice when the detective stopped in a halt and bumped into Shinichi's back.

"Ah, sorry,"  he stated, turning a bit to look at Kaito. "I'm gonna need another sweater."

"Right. Mind if I come with? I'd rather not have another heart attack today."

"Be my guest," Shinichi replied with a smile. "You can pick which one you want me to wear," he added as they were moving upstairs.

"I just hope you don't have any other surprises like that...  _thing_."

"I wouldn't know. It was a birthday gift."

" _Who_ gives a sweater with horrible _FINNY-THINGY_ on it as a birthday present?!"

"That would be my mum," Shinichi simply said, a somewhat sorry smile on his face.

Kaito stopped in his tracks, staring at his boyfriend with an alarmed look.

"Please _never_ tell her when is my birthday. _Ever_."

Shinichi gave him a quick amused laugh, kissing him on the cheek before pulling him into their bedroom. Yes, he will need to tell his mum later about Kaito's phobia. For now, he would have to keep Kaito busy with finding him something to wear while discreetly hiding the Christmas sweater she got for the magician thief. She probably bought a matching one.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> This, was inspired from a picture I have once again found online _(I do not have the link but added the deviant art here for you to see)_ , and well, although Kaito and Shinichi end up on their butts in the picture, I thought it would be cuter to just write them like I did.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you thought of the story and picture :D and leave a Kudou on your way out, Kaito's surrounded by fish and needs help! ;)
> 
> Matta ne!
> 
> PS: Anyone noticed how Kaito is extremely specific with his preparation of the perfect homemade hot chocolate? :p 


End file.
